Why Hetalia Isn't Allowed To
by Jeanie-luvs
Summary: Alfred is convinced Russia is disappearing. And what? Japan is drowning! It's up to everyone's favorite Hero to warn them all! But what does the history channel have to do with it? Others will be up soon...
1. Let Alfred Watch Scary Movies

A/N: Hey all! My first Hetalia fic! i was watching TV and a show came on about the earth dying and i thought, how would Alfred react? this is what came out. Please enjoy!

Please Review at the End. thanks!

DisClaiMer: i do not own hetalia, or 2012. Now, i'll go sulk in a corner...

The room was large. Painted white walls gleamed and misted with the rain falling outside of a black curtained window. The three couches, all a nice relaxing shade of green, were placed around a large plasma TV. A wooden table sat between the largest couch and the High definition screen. Sitting on that couch, not really needing it, but somehow taking up the entire space, was a tall American man with blond hair and curious ahoge. Currently, said hair known as Nantucket, was quivering with fear.

"_Six months ago, I was made aware of a situation so devastating that, at first, I refused to believe it. However, through the concerted efforts of our brightest scientist, we have confirmed its validity. The world, as we know it, will soon come to an end."_

Alfred Jones, called America by others, stared in shock at the TV. It had never lied to him before but…that couldn't be true! He snatched Texas off of his face, wiped the lenses and continued denying the apparent truth. But no, the small decorated H at the bottom of the screen couldn't lie.

"_I don't understand. How did you know this was to happen?" The voice was high and upset with nerves.  
"It's not just California. It's the whole goddamned world that gone to shit. I met this guy at Yellowstone, this crazy guy, but he's been right about that's happened so far. And he says that the government is building these ships, spaceships, I don't know what, but something." The man ran a hand through his already rumbled hair.  
__**"**__What, ships?" Another man, with light hair asked skeptically.  
__**"**__Yeah, places where we can be safe. He knows where they are. He's got a map."_

Arthur, also called the United kingdom, unaware of the dazed stated his little brother was in, stepped into the living room with two cups of hot piping tea, concentrating on not spilling a drop. He was only a little shorter than Alfred, with large, distinctive eyebrows and a small frown. He placed them on the table (_why Alfred refused to use costars he just did not know)_ and resumed his place on a small Laz-e boy chair.

The people, unaware of the trouble they were about to cause, spoke again. From the TV came the voice of a Russian man. "…_What is that?" There was a pause, allowing the viewer to see the lava covered lands. An American man answered, in a slightly disbelieving tone, "The State of Hawaii." The Russian man's face twisted. "Not good. That is not good_. …."

"Arthur!" He shouted as soon as it went to commercial

The blond man scowled. "I've been sitting here for awhile, Alfred. Please lower your voice."

America tried again, in a loud whisper. "Arthur! Something terrible is going to happen! The TV just said so!"

England rubbed a small patch of skin between his enormous brows. "For the last time, _Paranormal Activity 2_ is just a commercial. No self respecting demon would _ever_ be dumb enough to be caught on camera by your stupid citizens." He'd know. The last Demon he'd attempted to speak to had followed him for weeks, creating disturbances. Like the time it had made farting noises at the last G20 meeting. The other countries still laughed at him for that.

Quite forgetting the impending tragedy he had been just been notified of, Alfred drew back. "My people are NOT are a serious problem and they were smart enough to catch one! But that's not the point!" He jammed a pointed finger in the irritated mans direction and shouted, "Russia and Japan and Iceland and the others are in danger!" America leapt up from his seat, black boots making no sound on the beige carpet. He rushed out of the room, leaving a troubled England behind.

Arthur slammed a hand into his face and sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have let that daft idiot watch this movie."

Several hours, almost thirty phone calls, and a plane ride later, England and with, somehow, a strange dark blond man who resembled Alfred hugging a large white bear, found themselves at the conference center in Switzerland, with America pacing the floor, awaiting the others.

Arthur turned to the unknown man beside him. "I'm sorry but who are you again?"

The man blushed and said quietly, "I'm Canada. America's twin, Matthew."

England nodded, perplexed. Surely he would remember a boy who looked like America?

"Oh no!" Both men jumped at the startled shout that came from the nervous pacer. "What if it's already happened? What if, while we're sitting here, Russia is slowly being taken over?"

"Who is becoming one with Russia?" A large man wearing a long, tan coat stood in the oaken double doors. The child-like smile on his round face was offset by the alarming glimmer in his violet eyes.

"You are blocking the door Ivan~Aru! Please remove yourself." The giant man slowly walked into the room to reveal at least twenty other countries, China and Japan being in the forefront. "Thank you~Aru."

Feliks pushed through the countries and scowled at the original three. "There are, like, so many other things I could be doing. So, like, you can totally start anytime."

France popped up beside Poland. England felt shivers run down his spine at Francis' obvious wink. Though the 'loving' country made no move to come closer, England took refuge behind Matthew. "It's true, _mon ami_, there are many things I have to do today. What has happened?"

Alfred took a step forward. "We're all in danger!" Various sounds of confusion sounded throughout the room. None of them had been notified by their leader of any developing dangerous situations.

Northern Italy gasped and tugged on Germany's coat sleeve. "Oh no Germany! We have to run!" From his pocket Italy removed a white flag and started to wave it frantically.

"It's too late to run," America said grimly. Northern Italy waved his flag faster. "Russia and the ice countries are already falling!"

Everyone looked to Russia, who smiled and waved. Sharp eyes turned back to Alfred. Japan sighed. "He is still quite here, Alfred-san."

America gasped and ran to the small Asian nation. "I'm so sorry Kiku! I had no idea the situation was that serious! Quickly, I must teach you to swim. Or maybe we could build a giant boat and place all of your people in it and- but what if it sinks?" He continued in a horrified tone. "But that won't stop the earthquakes!"

Japan awkwardly patted the whining nation on the back. "Could someone please explain why America is convinced I am going to die?"

"-But it's okay!" he shouted, ignoring the Japanese nation. "If we all head to China, he'll use his super boats hidden in the mountain and save us all! Or maybe Africa will let us stay with him!"

All eyes turned to England, who smiled sheepishly.

Germany scowled heavily, Italy still at his side. "What have you let him watch now?" members of the G20 recalled the last time America had been tricked by England. The movie had been _The Crazies_. Alfred couldn't be left alone for a month after that. The older countries had been afraid he would go hide in his house or, even worse, start attacking random sickly people. It had not been a fun time for any of the paler countries, such as Russia and Japan. Alfred wouldn't even stay in the same room as them. Or he'd get another country to set traps for them in the hallways. Once, he'd even hit China over the head with a shovel. China had NOT been happy with the blood all over his cute kitty shirt.

England winced at the heavy stares. He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Germany asked.

"Alright, alright. I had invited America over to watch the History channel. At first it was just about wars, tactics and the like. But then _2012_ came on and I though it would be _funny _to let him _watch_-"

All of the nations groaned simultaneously. Poland blew a raspberry at him, while France shook his head. China took a step behind Ivan, looked at the smiling man, and hid behind Taiwan instead. Russia swung a large metal pipe at him in a threatening way, the childish smile still on his face. Canada, largely forgotten, sighed. Japan simply opted to stare at the UK, since they both knew how America was around scary movies. Italy, not quite understanding what had happened, still clung to Germany. Germany let out a deep breath and began to explain, in a _deep_ and _calm_ tone.

"England. The next time you allow America to watch anything over _PG-13,_ I will personally make him watch _28 Days Later_ and lock him in a room with you. For a month."

England paled and glanced at the still panicking America. He had moved on to China and was now shaking him like a doll. "G-got it."

Germany nodded firmly. "Now, please explain to him that it was a movie."

"Right. Where is he-ah? NO! America, stop trying to give Russia the kiss of life!"


	2. Let Anyone Mess with Hungary's Pan

…A/N:Tee hee here's another! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Yo no tengo the ownership of this cool show...or pans.

Please review ::winkwink Nudgenudge::

_**...Allow Anyone to Mess With Hungary's Pan.**_

It was a giant nation sleepover! Poland had invited America, Canada, The UK, and all of the Asian countries to his home. They had already played truth or dare, eaten, and gotten into pajammies! Now they were getting to the scary stories.

Poland turned on a flashlight. "I have one that will, like, totally make you cry. Listen up, right?" And Poland began his tale of horror….

Hungary looked at her pan, and then at Gilbert.

Then back at her pan.

And back at Gilbert.

The white-haired Prussian should've been on the floor in a bloodied heap. Instead, he stood tall and not in pain. Not even a little pain. Gilbird chirped and flew in circles over Gilbert's head, clearly still expecting him to fall.

Meanwhile, her pan lay on the floor, mangled and in a mocking heap of what it should have been. Her cast iron pan, her _new_ cast iron pan in such a useless form…

His red eyes met hers in curiosity. Tried to meet hers. Elizabeta remained staring in horror at her pan.

"What is going on?"

Gilbert immediately puffed out his chest. "Obviously my awesome self defeated your-gah!"

Hungary wrapped a well manicured hand around his neck and smiled. "What. Have. You. Done. To. My. Pan?" She asked slowly and sweetly.

For a moment, time stood still for Prussia. He had a very important choice to make. Take credit for the destruction of her pan and claim a victory…or await a much more dangerous and violent revenge.

Prussia was never known for his self preservation instinct.

"Obviously I have crushed it with the might of my awesome. You should save yourself the trouble and just give me your vital regio-" Hungary glared at him.

"You've already 'seized' my vital regions, idiot." Prussia pursed his mouth at the mention of the time he'd thought she was a boy.

"I can't help," he began, in an effort to prove he was, in fact, the most idiotic man alive, "That you were flatter than paper as a kid."

That day, Hungary discovered a new use for pans. Gilbert, who had never understood what could make a man sing soprano, finally learned.

He gasped and fell to the floor.

Elizabeta smirked. She collected her pan and headed towards the store, dress flapping wildly as she left her house.

"Let's try this one more time."

Bob gulped and tried not to look at the lady before him.

Bob was a good man, of average height and mediocre looks. He went to bed at ten and woke up at six, like any good person. He drove a slightly old car with good mileage. He was kind to his neighbors and always helped out the needy. He had never kicked a puppy in his life. He had gotten straight A's in high school and even made the Dean's list in college.

So why was God punishing him?

The woman before him was wearing a scary frown and she held a clearly destroyed pan with _sharp_ and _deadly_ edges in her hand. Her long brown hair was tied back with an orange flower band. "I bought this pan from here," she said slowly. "I want to know why, when it's only one day old, it suddenly ended up like this." She held the frightening pan closer to the man's face.

"Ma'am," he said nervously. "We don't sell those kinds of pans here."

"But I _bought it here._"

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. Someone must have given you a fake pan." He slowly reached out one quivering hand and touched the non-lethal-edges of the utensil. "This is made out of lead." The man frowned. "I thought they stopped making these, they're very dangerous to your health."

"But the blond man yesterday with the accent said it was a new type of Iron."now that she thought about it, he _had_ seemed familiar…

The poor man's face wrinkled in thought. "We don't have any blondes who work here on Mondays. What was his name?"

"I don't know." She waved the pan unthinkingly, causing the man to nearly wet himself. "I had asked Lili to come with me yesterday," she muttered quietly. Suddenly her head snapped up and she ran out of the store.

"Ma'am?"

"Lili!" Two giant doors slammed open, much to the surprise and annoyance of its two occupants.

Liechtenstein jumped. Across from her, now scrubbing up the wasted soda was a scowling Vash.

Vash sighed and eyed the intrusion with disdain. "Didn't Austria teach you not to run into other people's homes?"

Hungary simply pulled out a picture of Roderich in his birthday suit. Vash promptly left the room, though not before shouting, "Don't corrupt Lili, you hear me?"

Elizabeta sniffed. It wasn't corruption. It was beauty! Long live Yaoi! "Lili I need your help!"

Liechtenstein, a rather short girl with shadowed green eyes, patted the cushion beside her. "what's happened?"

Hungary related the entire tale to her. "And the blond guy who helped us yesterday was a fake," she ended. "Do you remember anything about him, like what was on his name tag?"

Lili offered a cookie to the older girl before answering the question. "I don't remember anything special about him, disregarding his accent." Her eyes dimmed but then brightened. "I do remember that I saw Austria leaving though! He looked at us and then, strangely, went pale and left quite quickly."

She nodded and grabbed Lili's small hand and called, "Vash, I'm kidnapping your sister, 'k?" They were gone before Vash's angry shout could be heard.

Roderich had a bed feeling. _I should have known_, he thought morosely, staring down at the two girls. Elizabeta was clutching a deformed pan in one hand and Liechtenstein hand in the other. "Good afternoon, Elizabeta, Liechtenstein. What may I do for you?"

They both returned his greeting before asking, "Did you see us at the store yesterday?"

Austria felt sweat begin to form on the back of his neck. "I- yes."

"Did you see the man who sold Hungary that fake pan?" Lili asked. Roderich's nod was unusually jerky. "Did you, perhaps, notice anything unique about him?"

A slightly hysterical sound bubbled up his throat and leaked out of his mouth. Elizabeta recognized the sound and narrowed her gaze on her former husband. "Oh no, not at all. Have a nice day!" He intended to shut the door and get to the nearest phone. Hungary's foot in the door quickly nixed that option.

"_You know something Roderich."_

Roderich gulped. Having been married to Elizabeta for a time, he was well versed in her anger and her pans. As she forced open the door and walked inside, he desperately thought of a plan. Nothing was forthcoming. The deceptively sweet smile on her face was enough of a warning, a promise, of the most terrible things to come. But the one whom he did know was responsible would surely suffer a horrible death, and Austria would not live with the guilt. "I-I don't know."

Hungary's smile slipped and fell into a sly version of Russia's. "You're sure? Because a certain someone would love to know who was corrupting his little sister."

Dark brows drew together in dismayed confusion. "You're not saying…"

"That's right. I'll just have to show Vash the pictures."Hungary placed both hand over Lili's ears. Lili watched in innocence as Hungary described something with great relish and a sparkle in her eyes. When she was done, Roderich was staring at her in amazement.

"How did you get pictures of Prussia and I havi-" Hands slammed back down on Lili's ears. The small blonde girl sighed.

She never got to hear any of the good stuff.

Eventually Hungary removed her hands again. Lili took in the Austria's red face and Hungary's happy one. Roderich seemed to struggle with some internal decision. Finally, he said, "It was France."

She stopped her advancement. She traded confused looks with Lili. "France took my pan? Why?" she asked him incredulously.

Roderich shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "I don't know. He was talking to someone at the last world conference and he mentioned you and your pan. That's all I know."

She stalked forward and raised the pan. "_Where is he now?"_

Francis Bonnefoy laughed to his companion, the always delightful Poland. Feliks watched him with something close to disbelief.

"Are you, like, _insane_?" he asked seriously. Taking a piece of blond hair and twirling it between two fingers, Feliks began to explain why France should expect a painful death. "Not only did you totally give her a fake pan, you totally expect her to ruin it? Not cool, Francis. No girl would like getting diamonds only to find out its quartz."

Francis hugged himself and winked at the disgusted Pol. "But not only will she be filled with a burning desire for me; she'll come find me on her own. And then, I will charm her and make her swoon."

"The '_burning desire'_ she'll have for you is, like, the same one that makes people kill each other." Poland muttered. "Are we, like, really even talking about the same girl? Hungary is _not_ that girl from your totally _wrong_ books."

From the air, Francis whipped out a sparklingly rose. "What girl can resist moi?"

Poland shook his soft hair and left. He had no desire to be here when the bloodshed began. He passed Elizabeta on the way out of France's large house. He merely pointed towards the outdoor patio. Elizabeta smiled, waved what looked like a blood drenched cast iron pan and a deformed pan at him, and passed him. He caught Lili, trailing behind Hungary, and dragged her away.

Lili sighed. She _always_ missed the good parts.

France had his back to the open patio doors, Perfect.

France only had the chill on the back of his neck to warn him that something horrible was about to happen before Death called to him.

"_Fran~cis. May I have a…word with you?"_

Suddenly, Francis didn't _want_ to experience Hungary's burning desire. It would _kill_ him.

Lili and Poland, who had decided to stay nearby, winced. The sound of lead hitting flesh was not a nice one. But they became slight scared when no more sounds were heard.

They were terrified when Hungary walked out whistling, blood dripping off of both pans and a peaceful expression on her face.

"…And that is why you should never mess with Hungary's pans."

That day, the nations agreed the Hungary was scarier than Russia.


	3. Let Arthur Choose the RPG

_**…Let England choose the RPG.**_

_**A/N: Whoops, sorry about those epic mistakes! they're fixed now!**_

Disclaimer: i don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter or any RPG sites/games. We good?

*Line Break*

"What? No, why do you get to be Harry Potter? It was my idea," raged a highly annoyed blond man. The slight shorter man he was yelling at merely smirked and lifted an extremely distinct fuzzy eyebrow.

The soft blue room they occupied was large and cool, designed for maximum comfort while playing games of any kind. A refrigerator hummed quietly in the background, beside a stove and microwave. Multiple computers sat in the background, each with a Harry Potter character on the screen. Once a month, when all had free time, they went to a single house to play a RPG; that is, a role playing game. However, there appeared to be a cause for disagreement among a few of the members.

"Because he's from _MY_ country, twat." The enraged blond man made to swipe at the English accented gentleman, who raised the other brow and tsk-ed. "Now that's hardly a mature way to settle this. I say we vote."

The group, who had been playing cards and just generally ignoring the other two, all groaned. Several people threw down their cards in disgust, while the rest turned to join the argument they'd had many a time before.

"Arthur," grounded out a woman of medium height and holding a large frying pan, "You _always_ do this. At this rate we'll never get to the game."

"Then it doesn't make sense that this twit keeps protesting, does it. The faster Alfred agrees, the sooner we can play," Arthur Kirkland said smugly to Elizabeta, also known as Hungary, who waved her pan in a seriously threatening way. He frowned at her before adding, "You just want to push all the guys together anyway."

"And?" she asked unabashedly, twirling a long piece of brown hair. "If you understand, stop arguing with Alfred and choose another character already!"

"Exactly," Alfred Jones huffed. "You can't be Harry Potter every time. You aren't even dark haired."

"Neither are you. It's all on the computer, so I don't need to be anyways," Arthur said. Alfred twitched and started to retort, but England cut him off. "But I'm the only one with real wizarding experience."

"That isn't true-aru," A long-haired Chinese man by the name of Wang Yao pointed out. He took a bite of a small kitten shaped snack, and leaned back onto a beanbag chair. "All of my younger siblings have some experience in Wizardry, not to mention several other 'magical' practices." Honda Kiku, the personification of Japan, nodded slowly, as if unwilling to admit China was correct. China positively beamed at the slight acknowledgement and hugged the stoic nation tightly. "I knew you loved me-aru!"

Kiku frowned, though lightly.

"Da, I also have some history with magic." The nations avoided the eyes of the smiling Russia. While his curses took years to happen, when they did, the results were catastrophic.

Poland pointed at Russia behind one hand and mouthed to America 'Who invited him?'Alfred pointed to himself. Poland stared at him, causing America to turn a light red. Well, it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

England grimaced. "I've summoned you on accident several times, Russia." He shook his head, clearing the frightening memory from his mind. "But that is beside the point! I will be Harry Potter, Alfred you can be…well, someone else, I don't really care who."

Alfred struggled with the desire to keep arguing with his father-figure about who would get to be Harry Potter (and if that wasn't weird he didn't know what was). He _really_ wanted to be the Hero; he was born for the role!

Poland spoke up while America was contemplating the unfairness of the Hero not getting to play a Hero. "Look. This happens, like, every. Single. Time. The American Idiot over there suggests Harry Potter. Arthur immediately calls Harry, and those two argue about it for_ever,_ and we never, like, get to play. So here is what's going to happen." His annoyed stare shot down any attempt to argue. Like Hungary, if Poland didn't get his way, he was known to get revenge in very, uh, creative ways. But that's another story (or chapter). "Arthur, you can be Harry this time. Next time, if anything even resembling that name comes out of your mouth, you _will_ find yourself wearing pink. For a month."

Arthur grumbled but nodded. "Fine. Does everyone know who they're playing now?"

"Ginny Weasely!" shouted Hungary. Arthur asked her if she was aware that Ginny was heterosexual and that she and Harry were a couple and she sniffed. "Why play an RPG if we're only going to follow canon?" Arthur reluctantly agreed that she had a point, despite the shivers of foreboding that crawled up his spine.

China and Taiwan whispered in a corner, finally calling out, "I'll be Dumbledore – aru, and she'll be Draco Malfoy."

Quietly, Kiku asked to be Dean. The group nodded and he settled at a computer.

"Luna Lovegood," said Lili a moment later. Vash, who had only come to keep an eye on his slightly naïve sister, scowled and said, "Severus Snape."

France smiled and pulled a rose from his blue cloak…thingy. "Seamus Finnigan".

"Lucius Malfoy." All eyes turned to stare at Poland in surprise. He smirked. "Two words lovelies: Pimp. Cane." Hungary smiled knowingly at the blond effeminate nation, who returned the look.

After a beat of silence, more names were called out.

"N-neville Longbottom," said Canada. He flushed in pleasant surprise when the group acknowledged his claim.

"Bellatrix LeStrange," said Belarus, with a large smile at Russia, who called Crabbe Sr. "You know who should be Voldemort-"

"Me!"

"What?" "Huh?" "No way!" "For cereal?" was just a few of the reactions as all heads turned slowly in America's direction.

"You, um, know Tom Riddle is the _bad_ guy, right?" asked Canada, whose question was then repeated by Hungary.

Alfred drooped. "I know that! But I'm gonna make him a good guy!"

Poland squinted at America. "Did you even _read_ the series?"

"Yup, starting with _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_." He took the moment to frown at Arthur. "A lot of my people were insulted that you thought they didn't know what a Philosophers stone was."

Arthur stared at him with a slightly patronizing look in his eyes before turning to the group. "Ready?" Various murmurs of agreement later the game was underway.

*Line Break*

"Damn it, Bellatrix, stop hexing me!" Voldemort cried out as he dodged another jelly legs. "We're on the same side!"

Bellatrix sneered. "According to you, we aren't. _Avada Kedarva!_" Voldemort yelped and leapt to the side, crashing into Snape, who was guarding Luna Lovegood.

"Watch it!" Severus snapped, casting a quick _protego_ over Luna. "You almost knocked us all over."

Voldemort rolled his eyes, "Sorry Severus, jeez", and ran back into battle.

Lucius Malfoy and Ginny Weasley kept trying to push Harry and Draco together, while both boys wore horrified expressions the entire time. Dean stood behind them, quickly sketching the forced-together couple. Draco, spotting Dumbledore about to bind Seamus, shouted, "Help me, Gege!"

Dumbledore immediately smiled brightly and pointed his wand at Ginny. "Release them,-aru, or suffer."

Ginny scowled and broke the body bind spell. Harry scurried over to Voldemort, frowning the entire time. "Why didn't you help me?"

Voldemort raised a non-existent brow and gestured to the steaming Bellatrix. She was looking for someone, casting spells left and right and getting angrier when she didn't spot them. "I was sorta busy."

"Da," a chilling voice agreed. Harry and Voldemort turned slowly, to see a grinning Crabbe Sr. hiding behind a rock. "It's true, I saw the entire thing."

"Oh no," Voldemort whispered with dread.

"Brother?" Bellatrix fixed an entirely too insane smile on her face as she made her way towards Crabbe Sr. "Marry me now!"

All three men scrambled away from her blasting curse and ran to Snape. Severus, seeing them head towards his precious Luna, cast a bubble of protection over them both. However, he hadn't seen Seamus sneak over to Luna, and had entrapped all three of them in the bubble.

Seamus whipped out a rose and presented to Luna. Luna thanked him and promptly gave it to Snape, with a hug and an 'I love you'. Seamus wilted and pouted in a corner.

Dumbledore and Draco sent a tripping jinx in Bellatrix's path, snickering when she ate dirt. They high-fived. Harry, seeing that Bellatrix was down, cast the killing curse and sighed in relief when her character disappeared from the battle.

Voldemort smiled, grossing out Lucius, Ginny, and Draco. "What a great job I did; I told you I could be make Voldemort a Hero."

Lucius frowned. "So, like, it was all of us against Bellatrix? That's hardly fun, y'know. I want more action!" He smirked and targeted Dumbledore with a stinging hex. The old man yelped and rubbed his behind, shooting the blond man an irritated glance.

"Shoot someone else,-aru, and show your elders some respect!" Draco fluttered by his side. Crabbe Sr. walked over and patted the old man down, causing Dumbledore to blanche and inch carefully away.

Harry scowled at Voldemort. "You didn't do anything! You just ran around screaming, you overgrown hamburger."

"Food!" Voldemort looked around the field, eyes finally resting on a giant, out of place red button. "Time to eat!"

"No!" The others screamed, just a second too late. Everyone blacked out.

*Line Break*

Alfred smiled sheepishly at the outraged looks. "I was hungry."

Hungary snarled and turned to Britain. "And that's why you aren't allowed to pick RPGs anymore; somehow, you always screw it up!"

Arthur pouted.

Meanwhile, Canada smiled from behind a computer, slightly glad he hadn't been caught in the madness.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and- OH MY GAWD I forgot CANADA!... *quickly rereads***

**...Somehow, it fits...I'm not changing it! .**

**...okay, I am...**


End file.
